


Staying In Bed

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Staying In Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve blearily opens his eyes and turns his head, Sam already looking at him with half his face pressed into the pillow. He smiles sympathetically and reads Steve’s mind.“You don’t wanna get up, do you?” He asks.Steve groans in answer and Sam laughs at him, rolling over to lay himself on top of Steve’s chest.Steve looks down at him suspiciously, “What are you doing?”Sam smiles and replies, “Keepin’ you in bed. You’re welcome.”





	Staying In Bed

Steve blearily opens his eyes and turns his head, Sam already looking at him with half his face pressed into the pillow. He smiles sympathetically and reads Steve’s mind.

“You don’t wanna get up, do you?” He asks. 

Steve groans in answer and Sam laughs at him, rolling over to lay himself on top of Steve’s chest. 

Steve looks down at him suspiciously, “What are you doing?” 

Sam smiles and replies, “Keepin’ you in bed. You’re welcome.” 

“I shouldn’t. I have mission reports to write, Tony has some upgrades he wants me to look at…” 

“If you leave me for mission reports and Tony Stark this relationship is over.” Sam says, and Steve laughs. 

Sam’s eyes are peacefully closed, and there’s the slightest hint of a smile on his face. His brown skin is glowing under the sunlight slanting in from the windows, and he appears so unbelievably happy. 

“You look so happy.” Steve whispers, and Sam opens his eyes to stare at him curiously.

“Yeah,” He laughs, “I think there’s a pretty simple explanation for that. You make me happy.” 

Steve’s heart kicks up in his chest and he brings his hands up to hold Sam’s waist, “Really?” 

“Yeah, baby. Really.” Sam says, pressing a kiss to Steve’s chest. 

“Wow.” Steve breathes, resting his head back down on the pillow. “I think I might cry.” 

Sam laughs, but he’s serious. It’s one thing to know he’s dating Sam, to know he must make the man happy otherwise they wouldn’t be together, but it’s so surreal to hear it. 

Sam kisses his chest again, making his way up Steve’s collarbone and throat until he finally kisses his lips.

Steve looks up at him almost in awe as Sam whispers, “You make me  _ extremely _ happy, Steve. Everyday. Don’t get me wrong, sometimes you can be a little shit, but even then I still love you. And I’m still happy.” 

“God, Sam, I love you too.” Steve breathes, kissing him hard and rolling them over. 

Mission reports be damned, Steve is staying in with the man who makes him happy.


End file.
